¿Combinar nombres?
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Happy estaba aburrido. Pino decidió jugar con el un rato. Pero una idea en mente se le ocurrió. ¿Cómo sería la combinación de nombres entre Shiki y Rebecca si son pareja? Se creará una gran discusión.


**Ladies and Gentlemen!**

 **Esto es casi en relación al fic anterior. A muchos de nosotros nos gusta la Shipp entre Rebecca y Shiki, son demasiado lindos e ingenuos. Y recuerdo que cuando empezó a verse más contacto entre ellos dos, hicieron una encuesta sobre que nombres se le podría dar a la pareja. Esto es prácticamente lo que a vio.**

 **It's showtime!**

* * *

 **Aclaración: Edens Zero no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias.**

* * *

Happy estaba aburrido. Muy aburrido. Tanto su había empezado a dar vueltas por toda la nave porque no encontraba alguna actividad a realizar. Se había quedado dormido y ahora se estaba perdiendo de las aventuras de ir de compras con Shiki y Rebecca. Tenía entendido por Witchi que ellos habían realizado una parada en un planeta para conseguir provisiones. Y que el doctor Weisz había salido corriendo para poder encontrar a la chica perfecta.

 **-¿Sucede algo Happy?**

El minino alzó la mirada para encontrarse con aquel pequeño robot que había adoptado Shiki. Era su amigo así que al menos se alegraba de que alguien estaba ahí a parte de Witchi.

 **-Estoy aburrido** -Habló. **\- Shiki y Rebecca fueron tan malos por no llevarme con ellos**

 **-El maestro dijo que no iban a tardar así que no era necesario que fuéramos todos** -Pino habló despreocupada. **\- Podemos hacer otras cosas**

Happy pensó. ¿Qué otra cosa podían hacer a parte de esperar? Una idea llegó a su mente. Sonrió y corrió al cuarto de Rebecca para sacar algunos papeles y unas plumas de colores. Regreso con Pino, quien miraba curioso al minino.

 **-¿Sabes jugar gato?**

 **.o.**

Varias hojas se encontraban en el piso. Las risas de Pino y Happy llamaron la atención de Witchi quien se acercó curiosa a ver que hacían los pequeños. Sonrió al ver que intentaban matar el tiempo y no aburrirse en el proceso. Poco después se unió a la diversión de los dos para jugar un rato.

Después de unas hojas después Happy y Pino empezaban hacer dibujos teniendo a Witchi la que los suoervisaba. Varios monigotes aparecian y trataban de explicar que era lo que habían tratado de dibujar. Varias discusiones se originaron y varias risas al saber el punto de vista del otro.

Vapor había olvidado que lo habian dejado en la nave hasta que algo se le ocurrió. Ante la atenta mirada de Pino, empezó a escribir en una hoja.

 **-Si Shiki y Rebecca salieran ¿Cómo sería su apodo lindo?**

 **-Creo que no entiendo** -Habló confundido Pino.

 **-A las parejas en la actualidad, para darse un mote lindo** -Happy sonrió. **\- Suelen combinar sus nombres y sale una palabra**

Cuando Happy alzó la hoja, se notó el nombre de Shiki más el signo de positivo y el nombre de Rebecca. Abajo de los nombres escritos en grande, aparecía un nombre que junto con los de ellos.

 **-¿Shibecca?** -Leía Pino. **\- No me gusta, prefiero...**

Pino tomó la hoja y empezó a escribir. Una sonrisita salió y le mostró la hoja.

 **-¿Shiba?** -Leyó Happy. **\- Suena como un nombre de un personaje de anime**

Ambos pequeños se quedaron pensativos. ¿Qué otros nombres podían crear? No prestaron atención hasta que llegó Witchi y leyó las hojas. Trono los dedos y tomo una de las plumas para poder escribir.

 **-Shicca suena más lindo** -Hablo el escudo de Eden's Zero.

 **-Tampoco suena mal** -Se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz del profesor Weisz. Lo vieron caminar con la mejilla roja. Prefirieron no preguntar el por que. **\- Aunque tambien podria ser...**

De igual manera tomó la pluma y escribió. A todos no les pareció ese nombre por lo que aquel gesto de disgusto se hizo presente en sus rostros.

 **-¿Rebeki?** -Opino Witchi. **\- No suena bonito**

 **-¿Estas loca?** -Se ofendió Weisz. **\- ¡Suena genial!**

No estaban conscientes de que iban armar una pelea por eso.

 **.o.**

 **-¡Llegamos!** -Gritaba alegre Rebecca con varias bolsas en sus manos.

 **-¿Estarán dormidos?** -Opino curioso Shiki.

Un ruido estruendoso escucharon. Inmediatamente Shiki se puso delante de la chica. Caminaron despacio hasta llegar al lugar donde cada vez que se acercaban, se escuchaba más discusiones. Al asomarse curiosos, se encontraron con que Weisz estaba tirado en el piso inconsciente mientras Witchi se sacudia las manos. Pino y Happy miraban con una gotita en la sien lo que habían dicho.

Rebecca y Shiki no sabían que decir hasta que ambos notaron una hoja bajo sus pies. Cuando la chica la tomo, sus mejillas a pintaron de un adorable rojo. Shiki, al notar que su amiga no dejaba de ver aquella hoja, miro curioso. No entendía porque su nombre estaba combinado con el de Rebecca pero algo podia decir.

 **-Me gusta más Shicca**

Los presentes le miraron un tanto sorprendidos. Ni siquiera Witchi había escuchado cuando ellos llegaron. Shiki no sabía el por que le miraban así hasta que sintió el golpe de Rebecca en su mejilla provocando que cayera. Todos escucharon a la chica murmurar molesta y hacer bolita aquella hoja de papel. Vieron el rostro rojo de la chica y como se iba a encerrar a su cuarto azotando la puerta.

 **-¿Ahora que hice?** -Pregunto confundido.

Todos se lamentaron de lo sucedido pero nadie podía explicar el porque habían estado discutiendo y agradecieron mentalmente que su amigo fuera un tanto despistado. Sólo sería un secreto más, mientras tanto, esperarian a que Rebecca se le baje el enojo y que Shiki no pregunté.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Si no mal me equivoco, muchos votaron por Shibecca y fue el que se quedó pero sinceramente me gustó más Shicca. Suena más bonito y original pero bueno, ya será decisión suya elegir que nombre utilizar. Yo utilizaré Shicca así que está bien para mi.**

 **No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel.**

 **El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction.**

 **Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo.**

 **¡Nos vemos a la próxima!**

* * *

 **Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel**

 **Fecha: Domingo 2 de Diciembre de 2018**


End file.
